Hug
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Since the curse lifted, Kyo couldn't stop hugging his wife.


Based off a headcanon on tumblr. :)

* * *

When Kyo was possessed by the cat spirit, he hated getting close to people. It wasn't because he'd transform if he was hugged by a girl or be unable to hug them back. It was his fear of being called a monster and the fear of losing the people closest to him that prevented him from being affectionate.

All of this changed when he met Tohru.

She was the only person, besides Kagura, who would stay by his side. She wouldn't look down on him or call him names. Even when she saw him in his grotesque cat form, she still ran after him and embraced him, screaming she wanted them to stay together.

Kyo felt himself falling in love with Tohru after that day.

Actually, he wasn't quite sure when he had began to develop feelings for her. They shared so many moments together and they'd bonded so naturally, he wasn't aware of his feelings until Akito questioned why he was starting to change. It always seemed that when Kyo felt at his lowest, Tohru would show up, as though she knew he was thinking bad thoughts, and cheer him up. On some days, when it rained and he had no energy, Tohru would make him his favourite food and just sit with him. Some days, she'd talk about anything she could think of. Other days, she'd sit in silence, watching the rain fall from the sky.

He felt himself gawking at her on those days, and whether Tohru caught him doing it or not, he didn't know.

Since they were freed from the curse, Kyo found himself hugging her more than before. There were the odd days when he was possessed by the cat that he thought about asking her to hug him. He knew if he'd ask, she would've thought he was sick or something was wrong with him so he chose to remain silent. But he often had dreams of hugging her to his chest tightly, laying beside her as she slept. He would inhale her scent and keep her as physically close to him as possible, not wanting to get up from their comfortable position.

When she had asked what he thought about being released from the curse, he had reacted a bit rudely, completely caught off guard by her question. He didn't want to say anything embarrassing so he chose to push it off, even telling her not to ask 'what ifs' about the curse. This seemed to make her upset, to this day he finally knows the reason why, and he was panicking, not wanting her to cry or be upset.

That was the first time he'd ever made another girl a flower.

Watching his beautiful wife as she prepared their dinner, he couldn't stop the urge of pulling her into his chest and hugging her to death. He knew the rest of his days would be coming home to his wonderful wife and he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering.

Feeling as though someone was watching her, Tohru turned her attention from the food to her husband who stood in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at her. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering at his smile and it always seemed to make her turn into an embarrassing lovesick girl when she saw it.

"Welcome home, Kyo-kun."

His smile grew even bigger, if that was possible, as he pulled himself from his spot to hug his wife, "I'm home."

She felt herself sigh as his warmth seeped into her skin, causing a shiver of delight to run up her spine. She always loved receiving his hugs, and if she knew any better, she'd say he enjoyed giving them.

Pulling herself away slightly, she turned to look up at him, her eyes shining in happiness, as she whispered, "I didn't know Kyo-kun was such an affectionate husband."

Feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, he muttered, "It's only because of you. When we're out in public or near my family, I try to keep it in. I don't need to hear them tease me about how I'm whipped."

Lazily drawing circles on his bicep, she kept her eyes on his as she whispered, "Well, I personally love when you hug me all the time. It makes me feel very loved."

He chuckled before briefly kissing her on the lips, "Yeah well, you're not gonna catch me hugging you outside in public. I do have an image to maintain."

She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling his spicy scent. She hummed in content before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Dinner will be ready soon. So if you want to take a shower, you should do it now."

"Mmm.. I'd rather just hug you all day. It's very hard to let go of you Tohru."

Pulling back, much to Kyo's dismay, she grinned, "I don't want to burn the food though. After we finish dinner, we can hug as much as you like."

Sputtering in embarrassment, he scratched the back of his head before turning away from his wife's knowing look, "I'm only trying to make up for all those times I was too shy to hug you. There were so many times when you were crying that I wanted to hug you in comfort but couldn't because I'd turn into a cat. Since I'm free now, it means I can hug you and comfort you properly and not feel jealous that I couldn't help you."

Placing a hand on his cheek, Tohru smiled at him, "Even when you couldn't hug me, I still felt comforted by your words. I'll admit, there were times I just wanted to embrace you and keep you close to me, but I knew how shy you were and how you hated being touched. There's no need to explain yourself, Kyo-kun, I already knew."

He gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead, "And this is why you're my wife. If I had a wife like Kagura, I'd probably go crazy."

Laughing into her hand, Tohru shrugged, "Sometimes a man needs a woman like her to keep them in line. But there were times I was envious she was able to express her feelings openly. I wish we'd gotten together a lot sooner."

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "I'm happy with everything that happened. As much as I wanted to confess to you sooner, I'm glad I didn't. Everything happened for a reason."

"There you go, stealing my words again."

Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "It's only because I have such a great teacher."

Turning herself away from him, she muttered, "Yeah well sometimes I wonder when you decided to pay attention."

Rolling his eyes, he waved at her before heading upstairs. "I'm gonna go take my shower now."

"Dinner will be ready for you when you're done."

He nodded before turning his eyes away from his wife. There were times he still doubted he was good enough for Tohru, but she always had a way of making him feel better. He could feel the smile creep to his lips as he thought of a way to get back at his lovely wife.


End file.
